The invention relates to a device for administering a gas or a gaseous mixture, in particular oxygen, via the nasal route to a user, such as a patient, a sportsman or an airline pilot, for example.
As is known, in the medical field, devices for respiratory assistance generally comprise a generator of highly concentrated oxygen and nose tubes.
The generator can be either a cylinder containing oxygen of cryogenic and/or pharmaceutical quality, or an oxygen concentrator, such as a device with PSA (pressure swing adsorption) cycles, with which oxygen, having a purity of greater than 90%, can be produced from air.
On leaving the generator, the oxygen circulates through tubes having a length generally of about one to three meters, and is injected through a nozzle consisting of two small tubes of 10 to 12 mm in length, which are inserted into the nostrils so that the oxygen is inhaled by the patient.
In patients suffering from respiratory insufficiency, these small tubes have to be inserted into their nostrils for periods varying between 12 and 24 hours a day, depending on the severity of their condition.
However, the small tubes sometimes cause wounds or irritations on the inner nasal walls and these, under the added effect of the injection of highly concentrated oxygen (xe2x89xa790%) and the high speed of ejection of the gas, may become very painful.
The object of the present invention is therefore to solve the problem of effective administration of oxygen to a user, such as a patient, in particular a patient with serious respiratory insufficiency, which administration of oxygen does not damage the inner walls or nasal cavities of this user or patient, even when the latter has to be supplied with oxygen for long periods of time, which can be up to 24 hours a day.
The solution afforded by the present invention is therefore a portable device for administering a gas, which device can supply at least one nostril of a user with at least part of a gas, comprising at least one gas distribution nozzle and support means with which at least said gas distribution nozzle can be supported and/or held in position close to or in contact with the face of the user and along at least part of the outer wall or surface of the face situated near the nasal region of said user, when the device is positioned on the head and/or the face of said user.
The invention also relates to a portable device for administering a gas, which device can supply at least one nostril of a user with at least part of a gas, comprising at least one gas distribution nozzle and support means with which at least said gas distribution nozzle can be supported and/or held in position close to or in contact with the face of the user and along at least part of the outer nasal wall or surface of said user, when the device is positioned on the head and/or the face of said user.
Moreover, the invention also relates to a portable device for administering a gas, which device can supply at least one nostril of a user with at least part of a gas, comprising at least one gas distribution nozzle and support means with which at least said gas distribution nozzle can be supported and/or held in position close to or in contact with the face of the user and along at least part of the wall or surface of at least one of the cheeks of the user and close to the nasal region of said user, when the device is positioned on the head and/or the face of said user.
Depending on circumstances, the device according to the invention can comprise one or more of the following characteristics:
At least one gas distribution nozzle is directed toward at least one nostril of the user and is positioned outside said at least one nostril, when the device is positioned on the head and/or the face of the user. In other words, according to the invention, the gas distribution nozzle or nozzles do not engage, even partially, in the user""s nostrils. To put it another way, these nozzles are positioned in immediate proximity to the nostrils, that is to say to the nasal region, either on the cheeks, or on the longitudinal sides of the nose, and the gas flow delivered via the nozzles thus travels, at least temporarily and/or locally, outside said nostrils before passing into them upon inhalation of the gas by the user.
It additionally comprises gas-directing means with which the gas can be directed to at least said distribution nozzle, said gas-directing means preferably comprising at least one gas channel.
The gas-directing means comprise at least one supple or flexible channel, preferably at least one channel made of polymer.
It comprises at least two gas distribution nozzles, said distribution nozzles preferably being arranged in such a way as to be positioned on either side of the nose of the user, along the outer wall of the nose.
The gas-directing means comprise at least one multiple gas channel formed by an outer conduit and at least one inner conduit.
The gas-directing means comprise at least one multiple gas channel formed by an outer channel and at least one inner channel which are concentric.
The support means are chosen from the group consisting of glasses or half-glasses, devices in the shape of an artificial nose, headbands, and pince-nez devices.
The nozzle or nozzles have a diameter or a width of between 0.2 mm and 25 mm, preferably of between 0.4 mm and 13 mm.
The nozzle or nozzles have a gas outlet end of cylindrical, oval or flattened shape, preferably a flattened outlet end.
Furthermore, the invention also relates to a method for administering a gas or a gaseous mixture to a user via the nasal route, in which:
(a) said gas or gaseous mixture is directed to at least one gas distribution nozzle situated close to or in contact with the face of the user and arranged along at least part of the outer wall or surface of the face situated near the nasal region of said user, in particular along at least part of the outer nasal wall or along at least part of the wall or surface of at least one of the cheeks of the user and close to the nasal region of said user; and
(b) at least one flow of said gas or gaseous mixture is delivered by means of said at least one distribution nozzle in the direction of at least one of the nostrils of the user, said flow of gas sweeping across at least part of the outer surface or wall of the face of the user, in particular at least part of the outer surface or wall of the nose or at least one of the cheeks of the user.
The gas or gaseous mixture is preferably oxygen or a gas containing oxygen.
The speed of the gas or gaseous mixture delivered via the distribution nozzle is advantageously between 0.1 m/s and 10 m/s, preferably lower than about 5 m/s.
The gaseous flow is preferably delivered via at least two distribution nozzles.
In addition, the invention also relates to equipment for administration of gas by inhalation, usable in particular in the medical field, comprising at least one gas source connected to at least one device according to the invention, means for regulating the gas flow rate preferably being arranged between said gas source and said device.
In particular, it additionally comprises gas humidification means arranged between the means for regulating the gas flow rate and the nozzle or nozzles.
The gas source is advantageously a gas container, preferably a gas cylinder, or an oxygen concentrator apparatus with which it is possible to produce oxygen, or a gas rich in oxygen, from air.
Indeed, while respecting the characteristics in terms of the flow rate and concentration of oxygen inhaled by a patient, the injection system according to the invention avoids any injury to the patient and most certainly affords a considerable improvement to the known devices and systems.
This is because the known administration devices traditionally comprise a system of injection nozzles with which it is possible to direct the jet of oxygen into the nostril or nostrils and, consequently, to control the flow of oxygen passing into the patient""s airways.
The nozzles are usually tubes arranged inside the nostrils.
In order to avoid the abovementioned injuries inside the nasal cavity, it is possible to contemplate injecting the oxygen through nozzles placed outside the nostrils.
However, it is known that a jet of gas has a tendency to dissipate into the air as it travels, which fact leads to a decrease in its average speed and prevents it from reaching its target, either partially or completely.
Thus, a jet of oxygen injected into the air using a nozzle of any given shape can fully reach its xe2x80x9ctargetxe2x80x9d, that is to say a nostril, only if it satisfies the conditions of being very fine, of always having a high speed, and of being injected very close to the nostril.
This can therefore only be achieved with a very fine nozzle placed at the entry to the nostril, in accordance with the known prior art.
The jet of oxygen, whose speed is necessarily high in order to reach the target, can rebound off the nasal walls if the nozzle is poorly oriented, resulting in a loss of oxygen and especially in poor control of the quantity inhaled.
In any event, the sensation of inhaling a jet of gas injected at high speed directly into the nostrils is very unpleasant.
This, however, does not happen with the device according to the invention.
In fact, the studies carried out by the inventors show that, by virtue of the device according to the invention, it is possible to apply a jet of gas along a convex wall constituted, for example, by the outer wall of the nostril or nostrils, in such a way that it follows this wall as far as the inside of the nostril and can be inhaled by the user or, according to another example, along the outer wall or surface of the cheek situated in proximity to the nostril or nostrils.
To do this, the characteristics of the jet must be within a very precise range, particularly in terms of speed and dimensions.
Consequently, the inventors of the present invention have shown that a parietal jet of oxygen injected, for example, along the nose (and not directly inside the nostrils), can, if it is properly oriented and if its characteristics conform with the curvatures of the nose, reach the nostrils in its entirety and be inhaled by the patient or user.
Such a solution makes it possible, at one and the same time, to avoid introducing tubes into the nostrils and to control the flow rate of oxygen inhaled by the patient or user, thereby effectively solving the problem set out above.